


Family Guy Toy Story Spoof

by PhineasFlynn24



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animation, Comedy, Gen, Mild Language, Parody, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhineasFlynn24/pseuds/PhineasFlynn24
Summary: The power goes out an Peter retells Toy Story with his own twists. T for language.
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Lois Griffin/Peter Griffin





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this can also be found on my ffn profile

This story is similar to the Star Wars/Family Guy crossover episodes.

* * *

The Griffins are all in the living room and they're singing "You've Got a Friend in Me".

"You've got a friend in me," Peter sings

"You've got a friend in me," Chris sings

"When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed," Brian sings.

"You just remember what your old pal said...," Meg sings

"Shut up Meg!" The family sings.

"You've got a friend in me," Brian sings.

"some other folks might be a little bit smarter than i am," Lois sings

"Bigger and stronger too, maybe," Peter sings

"But none of them will ever love you. The way I do, it's me and you, boy," Chris sings

"And as the years go by. Our friendship will never die," Stewie sings Quagmire, Joe, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Mort, Muriel, Neil and Cleveland barge in.

"you're gonna see it's our destiny," Joe sings.

"You've got a friend in me!" everyone sings.

"That's it. The songs over. Enjoy Family Guy: Toy Story" Peter says.

In the Griffin household, the family is all sitting in the living room when the power goes out.

"Oh, great. A damned power outage again. I'm gonna call Joe and see if he's got power," Peter says. Peter walks up to the phone and dials Joe's number. But since the power's out, the phone won't work. Peter then takes Meg's cell phone and calls Joe. Joe's answer machine picks up. He hangs up before Joe's answering machine finishes it's voicemail song.

"Well, I for one am bored. And boredom is something of which I will not put up with," Peter says.

"Well, why don't we do another Star Wars story?" suggests Lois

"Nah, that's a bit deja vu," Brian says.

"Shut it, Brian!" Stewie says.

"Let me do a retelling of Toy Story!" Peter says.

"Oooh, I wanna be Woody!" Chris says.

"The hell, Chris? You'll be whoever I make you," Peter says.

"Justin Peter Löwenbräu Griffin! You apologize to Chris right now!" Lois says.

"Fine. Chris, I'm sorry that you're a fatass!" Peter says. Chris bawls.

"PETER!" Lois yells.

"Fine! I'm sorry Chris. You're better than Meg," Peter says.

"I heard that!" Meg yells from upstairs.

"Shut up, Meg!" Peter yells. "Let's begin!" Peter says.

* * *

**Sheriff Woody - Peter Griffin**

**Buzz Lightyear- Brian Griffin**

**Bo Peep-Lois Griffin**

**Mr. Potato Head- Chris Griffin**

**Rex- Glenn Quagmire**

**Slinky- Cleveland Brown**

**Sid-Joe Swanson**

**Hamm-Stewie Griffin**

**Molly Davis-Meg Griffin**

**Andy Davis- Chris Griffin**

**Andy's Mom-Lois Griffin**

* * *

"Our story begins in a boys' bedroom painted like the sky," Peter says, narrating. "Our characters are all in the room having a typical conversation when they hear the approaching footsteps of Andy Davis," Peter says. Andy enters the room and the toys "play toy". Andy grabs Woody and leaves the room. He sets Woody on the star railing and the two slide down, landing on a recliner in the reclined position.

"Andy! Get in here and help with setting up the party!" Andy's mom calls from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" Andy yells.

"Pull my string! The party's today?!" Woody asks.

"Yay! I'm Andy!" Chris says.

"Shut up and listen to the story, Chris," Peter says.

"Aww, F*ck you!" Chris yells.

"Now where were we? Oh right!" Peter says.

"Pull my string! The party's today?!" Woody asks. He jumps off the recliner and climbs up the flight of stairs. "Alright, guys! Does everyone have a moving buddy?" asks /woody.

"Moving buddy? We're not moving for another week," Hamm says.

"The party was planned to be 48 hours before the move. Since the party was moved to today, the moving day will move to the day after tomorrow," Explains Woody.

"Oh, come on. This is ridiculous. Are you pulling my shoe?" asks Mr. Potato Head.

"Ha Ha! I'm also Mr. Potato Head!" Chris laughs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE GONNA INTERRUPT ME!" Peter yells.

"Andy, twelve o' clock," says Mr. Potato Head

"Well cool. It's only 11:30," says Slinky.

"Slink, he means that Andy is approaching," Rex says.

"Ooooh," Slinky says. Andy enters the room and throws a box on the bed and leaves the room. During the commotion, Woody was kicked under the bed. "Heh Heh Heh Heh," he laughs a he slides across the floor.

"What do you think is up there?" asks Slinky.

"I don't know. Some kind of box," says Rex. Woody crawls out from under the bed an dusts himself off.

"Woody, what are you doing under the bed?" asks Rex.

"Are you being replaced?" asks Hamm.

"No. It was probably accidental during the commotion," says Woody. He climbs up the bed to see a toy standing on the bed. He watches as the toy opens his wrist panel and speak into it. "It seems I've crash landed on a mysterious planet. The planet seems to contain gravity," he says.

"Hello, I'm Woody," Woody introduces.

"Oh, good. A sheriff. It seems I've crash landed on this... planet," says Buzz.

"You think you're the real Buzz Lightyear?" asks Woody.

"Of course I'm the real Buzz Lightyear," Buzz says. Woody sees the open window. Woody develops a plan is his mind.

"Everybody! Andy's coming! Back to the toy chests!" Woody lies. When the toys are all in the toy chests, Woody winds up a wind-up truck which runs into Buzz, causing him to fall out the window. The toys climb out of the chest to see Buzz missing.

"Sketchy told us everything! How could you?" asks Hamm

"Guys it's not like that!" yells Woody.

"Get him!" yells Rex. The toys all begin attacking Woody. Woody stumbles backwards and falls out the window. Woody lands in a sandbox next to Buzz.

"How dare you abuse me, Sheriff?!" Yells Buzz. Before Woody's able to respond, the back door of a house closes and a boy with black hair and a black shirt with skulls and crossbones approaches the sandbox. "Looks like new toys for me to play with!" laughs the boy, devilishly.

"Who is he?" asks Buzz

"That's Sid. Every toy he's gotten he's destroyed. We're next!" Woody says.

"Woah!" Buzz and Buzz run for their lives to the minivan.

"Ready to go to Pizza Planet, Andy?" asks Andy's Mom.

"Yeah, I am!" Andy says.

"Did you get a toy to bring with you?" Andy's mom asks.

"I couldn't find Buzz, but-" Andy says. He spot Woody on the driveway. "He'll do," says andy as he picks up the toy and enters the van. The van pulls out of the driveway and Buzz chases after van pulls into a gas station.

"Can I help pump gas?" asks Andy

"Sure, and I'll let you drive, too." Andy's mom says.

"Really?" asks Andy.

"When you're 18," Andy's mom says. Andy laughs. Back in the van, Woody looks up and sees Buzz looking down at him. Buzz jumps through the open sunroof. The two begin fighting and roll out of the vehicle. The doors of the van close and the van begins to pull out of the gas station.

"Don't worry, Sheriff! We'll fly back into the vehicle," Buzz says.

"You are a toy!" Yells Woody.

"You are a sad strange little man and you have my pity. Farewell," Buzz says. Woody turns around when he hears a horn honk. He sees a Pizza Planet Delivery Truck. "That's it!" he says. "Hey, Buzz! I found a spaceship," he says. Buzz stops in his tracks.

"Oh, yeah. It's definitely a spaceship!" Woody says. "Let's get in the back so we're not spotted! Buzz! Buzz?" Woody asks. Woody walks to the passenger door and Buzz is buckled up.

"Let's go! It'll be safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay," Buzz says. Woody ignores him and climbs into the cargo bay.

"It's safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot," Woody scoffs.

"Hold on. I gotta take a leak. We'll finish the story later," Peter says as he gets up from the couch and walks to the bathroom.

**Part 2 coming within an hour.**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of part 1

"Okay I'm back from the bathroom. Where were we? Hmm?" Peter begins thinking and stroking his chin.

"You were at the part where Woody says 'It's safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot'," Meg says.

"Meg, don't call me an idiot. I for one don't give a shit about you," Peter says.

"Fuck you, bastard," Meg says.

"Well, young lady. Frankly, I don't like your tone. You only get 2 lines in the story," Peter says.

"Fatass!" Yells Meg

"One line," Peter says.

"I fucking hate you!" Meg yells.

"Wanna be cut from the story?" Asks Peter.

"No," Meg sighs.

"Then shut up, Meg," Peter says.

Woody goes flying to the back end of the truck as he screams and laughs. "HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He laughs. They soon arrive at Pizza Planet and sneak inside hidden under fast-food boxes. Once they enter, they head to find Andy. Woody finds Andy, but when he turns around Buzz is missing. Woody spots Buzz in the claw machine.

"BUZZ!" Woody yells. Inside the claw machine Buzz is talking to the aliens.

"The claw is our leader!" One of the aliens say. Suddenly, Sid walks up to the claw machine. The claw lowers.

"THE CLAW!" the aliens say un unison as the claw reaches down and snatches up the aliens. Along with the aliens, Buzz is snatched as well. Woody has just entered the machine and grabs Buzzes leg.

"Cool! A Buzz Lightyear and a Sheriff!" Sid yells. He drops the toys and pulls them out. "I can't wait for playtime!" he says devilishly. He stuffs Buzz, Woody and the Aliens. At Sid's house, Sid approaches his dog, Scud, and gives him one of the aliens. He runs to his room and reaches for Buzz when the doorbell rings. "Sweet! It came!" Sid says. He opens the package and pulls out an explosive. He tapes the explosive to Woody and Buzz. When Sid leaves the room, all the hybrid toys come after Buzz and Woody and remove the duck tape. They jump out of the window landing in the sandbox to begin their plan. The duck-headed action figure is swinging on a low-hanging branch and rings the doorbell. Sid's sister, Hannah, opens the door. "Hello?" she asks. She then closes the door. The toy rings the doorbell again and Sid exits the house only for the door to close and lock behind him.

With fear, he walks to the sandbox and picks up Woody. He sets him on the grill. He puts an unlit match in Woodys pocket, turns around and straps Buss to a rocket.

"Reach for the sky," Woody says without Sid pulling his string.

"Huh?" Sid asks

"The town ain't big enough for the two of us," Woody says.

"What?" Sid asks.

"Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" Woody says.

"It's busted," Sid says.

"Who're you calling busted, buster? That's right. I'm talking to you, Sid Phillips. We don't like being blown up, Sid. Or smashed. Or ripped apart," Woody says.

"W-We?" hypervetalates Sid.

"That's right, your toys!" Woody says as Mutant Toys get up and surround the terrified Sid. "From now on, you must take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid," Woody says. "We toys can see everything!" He says. "So play nice!" He says opening his mouth. Out if fear, Sid drops Woody and runs inside where Hannah is walking her doll in the hall. "G-Get that toy away from me! They're evil!" Sid screams and Hannah shoves her doll in Sids face. Sid screams like a girl and runs to his room.

"The moving truck!" Buzz yells. The two run after the truck. Buzz grabs a bungee strap hanging out of the truck and Woody does the same. Woody begins to pull the door open when the truck approaches a red stop light and stops suddenly. This causes Buzz to fly off the edge and underneath a car. The sliding door opens and Woody spots a box marked "Andy's Toys". He opens the box, takes out R.C., places him on the ground, kicks him out and begins using the remote to drive R.C. to Buzz.

Buzz gets in R.C. and Woody steers R.C. to the truck. The truck hits a speed bump causing Woody to fall out. Buzz runs over Woody and the two ride R.C. and catch up to the truck. Bo Peep grabs the toy binoculars and looks through them.

"Woody's riding R.C. And he's got Buzz!" Bo Peep says. R.C. approaches the truck as Rex grabs Slinkys legs and Slinky reaches for Buzz and Woody. But the truck turns a corner, which makes Woody let ge mistakenly, sending him and Buzz flying down the road. "Great!" Woody says and begins crying like a baby when Buzz looks at Woody's pocket.

"Woody, the rocket!" Buzz says.

"The match! Yes! Thank you, Sid," Woody says as he lights the match on the paved road. Suddenly, an approaching car zips by, causing the match to unlight. "No, No, No, No, No!" Yells Woody collapsing to the ground bawling. Woody notices steam coming from his hand. He grabs the string of the rocket and grabs it with all his grip. It lights up and Woody gets back on R.C.

"Wait a minute, I just lit a rocket. Rockets explode!" Woody shouts as the rocket sends R.C. speeding straight towards the truck. Buzz is holding onto Wody, who's holding onto R.C., and Buzz aims diagonally upward and Woody lets go of R.C., sending R.C. flying into the truck. The two fly upward to the sky

"This is the part where we blow up," Woody says.

"Not today, Cowboy," Buzz says pressing a button, which releases wings. The wings break the tape and Buzz begins "flying" downward as the rocket explodes. Buzz soars through the sky and Woody uncovers his eyes. "Buzz, You're flyin'!" Woody says.

"This isn't flying. This is falling with style!" Buzz says. The two fly right over the moving truck.

"Uh, Buzz, you missed the truck," Woody says.

"We're not aiming for the truck!" Buzz says as they land through the sunroof of a minivan, landing safely in a box in the backseat, next to Andy. The "Thump" startles Andy, who looks into the box and pulls Buzz and Woody out. "Hey, I found them!" Andy says excitedly.

"I told you we'd find them," Andy's mom assures. Andy laughs. "Yaaay!" he says.

"Nerd!" says Molly

"Shut up, Molly!" says Andy

The power comes back on.

"Hey, Peter? If the power goes out again, can you do another Toy Story parody?" asks Lois.

"Nah, I'm better at Star Wars stories than Toy Stories!" Peter says. Everyone laughs at the pun. The Griffins sing "You've Got a Friend in Me".

"You've got a friend in me," Peter sings

"You've got a friend in me," Chris sings

"When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed," Brian sings.

"You just remember what your old pal said...," Meg sings

"Shut up Meg!" The family sings.

"You've got a friend in me," Brian sings.

"some other folks might be a little bit smarter than i am," Lois sings

"Bigger and stronger too, maybe," Peter sings

"But none of them will ever love you. The way I do, it's me and you, boy," Chris sings

"And as the years go by. Our friendship will never die," Stewie sings Quagmire, Joe, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Mort, Muriel, Neil and Cleveland barge in.

"you're gonna see it's our destiny," Joe sings.

"You've got a friend in me!" everyone sings.

"That's it. The songs over. Thank you for watching!" Peter says.

"I wanted to promote DaveyWalker's fanfiction profile, but it seems that we're out of time so, yeah. See you!" says Stewie.


End file.
